Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to surgical instruments and, more particularly, to surgical forceps configured for treating tissue.
Background of Related Art
A surgical forceps is a plier-like device which relies on mechanical action between its jaws to grasp, clamp, and constrict tissue. Energy-based surgical forceps utilize both mechanical clamping action and energy to treat, e.g., coagulate, cauterize, and/or seal, tissue.
Generally, surgical instruments, including surgical forceps, can be classified as disposable instruments, e.g., instruments that are discarded after a single use, or reusable instruments, e.g., instruments capable of being sterilized for repeated use. As can be appreciated, those instruments that are configured for single-use must be cost-efficient while still being capable of effectively performing their intended functions.